Conventionally, a technology called panoramic scanning has been known as a technology related to ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses. Panoramic scanning is a technology for obtaining image data of a wide area called panoramic image data by acquiring a plurality of pieces of image data while moving an ultrasonic probe along a body surface of a subject in a scanning direction and superimposing overlapping portions of the pieces of image data.